


whoever survives is the worst of us

by saviorcomplex



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: After death, Afterlife, Arguing, My 'Canon', my own version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: amongst the stars, their souls awaitto become something the cursed god wished upon them





	whoever survives is the worst of us

It felt odd.

To open his eyes again, to feel attached to his body...

Didn't he die?

"Tragic, hm?" A chilled voice spoke up, but the anger was evident in his tone.  
"He doesn't know one thing about tragedy." Someone snapped, vengeful and full of grief.

He looked around, eyes landing on the scattered group of...people? Others?  
What would they be considered?

Manny flinched, looking away from the large, gaping holes that were on Colleen's body, shredded skin draping over it. JC's knife wound didn't look all that bad.  
Teala was silent, staring off into the void of stars that littered the space around them. Green veins poked out of her neck and face, trailing down her body, and her eyes looked a creamy pale.  
Safiya sat off by herself, the large slash in her lower stomach being visible from a side view. 

The Investigative Reporter spoke up, bitter about the whole ordeal;  
"Should've been more violent."

Manny sneered, about to defend himself when Colleen hissed at the bitter woman.

"You don't have any right to speak!"  
"You don't get to control the space of the stars, Colleen! We all know you would've put one of us in there first time you had a chance!" Safiya snapped, standing up and turning, a snarl on her face as she stepped forward, body seemingly moving unnaturally due to the large slash - more....freely.  
"Well now I would! You selfish worthless bitch -"

Manny saw movement out of the corner of his eyes, and he glanced over to it. He saw Teala walking towards Safiya, face emotionless as she did so.  
All The Spy did was grab The Investigative Reporter by the arm and drag her further away. He watched, eyes sparkling with curiosity as the two enemies sat close to eachother on the barren floor. 

It fell to silence. 

He realized someone was missing though, the one person he was close to in the star-lit void. 

"Where's Roy?"

The two enemies didn't spare him a glance, but The Hippie did.

"Wondered off, probably still trying to impress Nikita and you with dangerous acts -" JC paused for a moment. "You guys got him killed, you know?"  
"Nikita was only trying to push his limits a little bit, he was the one who wasn't careful!"  
"If he didn't like you guys so much he wouldn't of been eager to please."  
Manny tried to speak again, only for JC to cut him off.

"It's interesting, isn't it? Who got us killed? Who was killed? Were the odds just not in our favour tonight? Would we have survived on another night?" He paused for a moment, curly hair falling in his face as he delicately traced his stab wound. 

"You look around and realize who was innocent and who was not and then you realize that if the innocent died later, they wouldn't have been innocent." There was a cold feeling in his chest, where all his bulletholes ached from being shot repeatedly. His mind throbbed with the longing for something better as he listened to the other man ramble. "We all start out innocent, but whoever survives ends up being the worst of us."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again; this is how MY 'canon' (au) goes. Which means everyone in this is a character that I built off of.  
So small things (like how Roy is spelled, personality types, relationships, etc) are changed to make the characters more seperate from the actual ppl.


End file.
